To Dream a Little Dream
by kenihiko
Summary: 53 fic. takes place after hakkai gets his new name and the beginning of the voyage. sanzo's thought on a certain red head. i don't own them rated for content and language. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

To Dream a Little Dream

Part 1

My head is tossing side to side as you move back and forth on my flushed and sweaty body. I tangle my fingers in your silken flaming hair. The tension builds and builds leaving me breathless as our bodies move faster striving to reach release. My hands grip and pull your hair when you lean down and lick my neck. That was the little extra that I needed and I suffer a momentary blindness, feeling a warm slickness fill me. I'm lost in the power and scream out your name as I've find nirvana….

Damn… my eyes snap open. It's happened again. That same dream every night since I met you. It's like a disease has taken control of me. I groan when I realize that I'm hard and need to complete what that fucking dream started. I despise that you've done this to me. I can see you laughing at the state my body is in. I've tried everything I can think of to get you out of my system. The motion of my hand is a dead give away that I've failed miserably. I learned the hard way to keep a tube of lubricant at my bedside. You've infected me. Damn you. My solitary anguish at last relieved for the moment. Damn you to every bloody hell there is.

What will be my salvation for these cravings? Do I follow my body's calling? I need to banish these thoughts from my body. I hate loosing control of something so powerful. Were it just a demon or crooked human I could take out my frustration by killing them slowly. But no it has to be you…you with the luscious locks of red silk, or the fire in your gemlike ruby eyes.

I long to look into the depths of those eyes as they glimmer with heated want and pure desire.

Oh god I want you. Do you feel the same? Or will you laugh in my face telling me what a pathetic looser I really am.

The feel of your skin and hair as you mark me as yours. I've fantasized what that would be like. Would you be soft and gentle or strong and rough? Which way do I want you? I can't decide now.

Shit it's happened again. I feel the uncomfortable tightness of my jeans with all the self debate about you. Why are you under my skin, in my every thought? You annoy the hell out of me yet you are all I can think of.

I imagine what those strong arms feel like wrapped around me. What that solid muscled torso would feel like to rest my head on at night. Would your hands be warm? Would our legs tangle together under the sheets? What would your hair look like spread over a pillow? Do you snore? Suck your thumb? Walk or talk in your sleep? Would you hold me close and whisper your desires into my ears. Would you buy gifts just because you feel like? Oh dear god I've got to stop thinking like this or I'll be forever hard. As it is I'm so very grateful that my robes cover a multitude of "problems". I'm gonna have to find out soon for I'm not getting a whole lot of sleep because of those damn vivid dreams. I make a growling sound deep down to my very soul. Maybe if I meditate for a bit…but no when I try it that damn ape comes along and is yakking at 100miles per hour. So I have to figure something else out. I told everyone I wanted peace and quiet this time and what happens…arg that brat is a menace to my sanity. Much like you.

The life of a Sanzo priest is all I know. I think the people in charge would frown on any kind of physical life. Oh this is all so frustrating. Why can't I stop thinking of you and what you'd be like in bed? I swear to god I'll beat it out of my head if at all possible.

I've got to get it out of my system. And I come to realize there is only one way to do it. That is confronting it head on. Damn it why am I shivering? Fear or anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

To dream a little dream

Part 2

Here I am sitting in my room… alone. Crap this sucks. I've been without a date for a couple of weeks and I am starting to go stir crazy. Oh for the companionship of a beautiful brunette or a stunning red head. Even a drop dead gorgeous blonde would do…speaking of blondes I wonder what Sanzo is up to. It's been a long time since we saw him and the kid with the always empty stomach.

My mind drifts off into its own little section of the world where his image is right in front of me. So close I could almost touch him. Wait…what? Did I just say that? Where the hell had that idea come from?

He'd kill me in a heartbeat if he knew what I was thinking right now. God I've got to make damn sure he never finds about that. I mentally slap my self. There all better. Now where can a guy get some action? Most of the bars around here have the same people they always do. No one wants to play cards with me any more. So my only other option is booze and maybe if I'm lucky a chick for the night. The damn image of that cranky priest jumps up in front of me. God I've got to stop thinking about him. I've got a reputation to maintain here. I am Sha Gojyo after all. The gals all love my killer bod and red hair…even though that's a sore spot with me. And the guys know they can usually count on me for a fair game (what they don't know won't hurt them. Or me.)

I want to scream from all the pent up sexual energy. Need sex, need sex, need sex…It's becoming a chant.

Ya know aside from the fact that he can be a total dick doesn't keep me from a weird fantasy that's bobbing around in my head right now. It makes me wonder what it would be like to have him scream my name at the time of his climax. Would he be all flushed and sweaty from the effort? What would it feel like to have my arms around that thin body? Would he grab my hair? What position does he sleep in? Does he brush his teeth at night? Would his skin be silky soft? What would he say if I went down on him? Does he talk in his sleep? Would he accidentally shoot his gun if he was startled awake? I wonder what's under that robe. Does it hide a secret treasure or a crappy deck of cards? I have a feeling that the package under the robe is a good one. He just seems like the type.

Bad Gojyo…now I have a raging hard and it's all his fault. Too bad he's not here right now. I bet he'd love to be screwed into the mattress. And that tight ass would probably feel really good. But I'm kidding my self, there is no way he'd ever let me find out something like that. Fuck and here I was thinking that I couldn't get any harder.

Damn him with that sunshine hair and droopy mysterious violet eyes. I want to run my fingers through the shiny hair. And gaze into those shocking, beautiful eyes. Damn it, shit, fuck…I'm letting out all the cursed I know. Why him of all people?

Ok, ok I admit it. I want him. But I'm sure he'd be super extra pissed and just shoot me with out any explanations. Just BANG and I'm dead.

The image of him moving in time with my thrusts, maybe me licking that nice long beautiful neck. Nibbling on an earlobe. Stroking him…damn gotta find lube now. I can't stand it. Maybe I should tell him, that way it'll be over no matter what. I might end up having him or a smoking hole in my head. Hmm choices, choices.

I think I may have to get this issue out of the way. Yeah that's what I want to do. I need to go have a talk with his royal highness. This could end in one of three ways. 1. I come home a happy kappa. 2. I come home all sad and drunk. 3. I don't come back at all. Damn! Some choices.


	3. Chapter 3

To Dream a little Dream

Part 3

Who would ever thought I'd be going there just to clear the air. I've got to get him out of my system some how. I managed to wait a week after my first foray into this train of thought. Now I've started on a journey of discovery. Will this ease my troubled mind? Wish I knew.

Damn I wish master was here now at least I'd have someone semi-rational to discuss this with. But from what I remember he could be a bit of a…dork, god I hate thinking of him like that but yeah there it is. He could be so naive about things. The only Sanzo priest I acknowledge. The only "family" I knew. Father, protector, teacher, out right hopeless goofball. And yet the strongest man I've known.

I miss him, that crazy old man.

Now, onward to face my new problem. You! I'm actually terrified that you'll laugh in my face. Well there's always my trusted manner of self defense. I check my belongings. Gun, check and secure. Fan, check. And just in case the Maten scripture, check. Maybe that would solve my problem…I'll just banish you. No that's stupid that wouldn't answer my questions.

I've come to the half way point. Off to one side is a rather secluded spot. There is a small stream and an old rotted log to sit on and rest. Still time to rethink this whole thing. Mark it up as one colossal mistake. No, no mistake. I've got to know. And I've got to know now before I feel the need to just blow my brains out. Wouldn't that be something lovely for someone to find? Nope can't do it.

I'm just going to sit here and relax for awhile. Have a smoke or two. Something to drink and maybe a little nap in this peaceful setting.

I can see your hair now. The way it lies on the pillow. Soaked and dripping with sweat. Your eyes are half closed in a sleepy manner. And there is a peaceful smile on your face. Not that cocky grin you give everyone. This one is just for me.

The wind is blowing the curtains into the room with gentle movements. The air is a delightful mix of musk and floral fragrances. I brush the sweaty tangles of red silk off your face. The look you have on your face is for me alone…

God damn it to hell and back. My eyes snap open as a bird chirps near me. It happened again. Now what do I do with the results that daydream brought to light. I feel I really will go insane soon if this doesn't stop. Let's see hidden glen and stream…need cold water badly and lookie cold water as far as the eye can see. Now do I want to go the whole stretch and sit in cold water for a long time to cool the fire the dream caused? You bet your ass I am.

I'm so very glad I made this little side step on the road. It's isolated but still close enough to have easy access but not a lot of visitors.

I'm nearly growling in frustration because my haste to undress has caused the sash to hopelessly knot. Well maybe not hopeless but it's annoying the hell out of me right now and I'm tempted to cut it. I inhale deeply and slide it down over my hips. There, takes care of that little problem.

I know it's tedious but I pause to fold everything carefully. Then stride to the waters edge.

It looks clear and cold. Just what the doctor prescribed. DAMN it's so cold that nearly everything is trying to crawl back into the protective warmth of my body. Except hair, that is almost painfully at attention. Shivering hard I continue in. it's not even that deep, barely up past my knees. But the chill travels upward. I can't take this for very long. I need to cool down not freeze my balls off, not entirely.

Now being so naked while outside isn't by any stretch of the imagination something that I care to do. But since there is no other choice at this time I'll take what I've got. Thankfully the place is isolated so there isn't much chance of anyone happening by. Hopefully.

If that happens someone's gonna die. Me from embarrassment or them from the little travel companion that's always with me. And I'm not talking about the monkey.

I know I'm delaying. I'm nearly there and still not sure what I'm going to do or say.

I really hate being this fucking confused.

Suddenly my solo absolutions are interrupted by a sound behind a large hedge. I don't see or sense anything that may be harmful.

It must have just been a wild animal.


	4. Chapter 4

To Dream a Little Dream

Part 4

Dear sweet merciful goddess. I will forever be grateful for the spectacular sight in front of my huge perverted eyes. I can die a happy man right here and now.

And if I don't shut the hell up I will die. I slap a hand over my mouth. I never in all of my wildest dreams, and believe me they can be wild. Never could I have imagined the perfection in front of me. It takes my breath away.

The skin is so smooth and white, but good lord I never could have imagined all those scars. Makes me feel kinda bad that the first time we met I kicked his ass. Did I add to that mess? My eyes wander more, completely forgetting about the fight when I catch site of the sweetest round ass I've seen. I make a purring sound deep in my throat. I wonder what it would feel like to have my hands cupping that pale flesh. Another useless fantasy. That tight ass monk won't let anyone touch him. It's a bloody fucking shame that he was built for touching…that soft looking gilded hair, the violet eyes that should be filled with softness not fear, that slender body that's just begging to be held. And now to see that pearly skin that would almost the end of me if I keep my mouth shut. And now I wonder what would his mouth be like if it weren't spouting harsh words.

Oh man I hope he leaves soon so I can make use of that cold, cold water.

Wait a sec. What the hell was the prissy priest doing around here anyway? This is pretty far from his temple. And where the hell is the pain in the ass monkey boy? I brace my self, ready for the pest to pounce on me out of no where.

At this point I could care less if the ape did show up. I had a wonderful sight before me. Cue the party in my pants. God how can someone so uptight be so damn beautiful. And he probably wouldn't even acknowledge it either.

My fingers are twitching against my thighs. I really want to reach out to pull him tight against me. I want my hands to wander up and down that slender body. Would he bow backwards when I run my hand down his chest to places lower? I bet his eyes would glaze over. Damn…I need that cold water too.

Hoping I can remain quiet I fish around my pockets for the handy little tube of lube I've learned to carry around. No other choice but to jerk off here and now. God if he saw this I'd be minus a precious set of family jewels.

All I can wish is that if I make any noise he'll dismiss it as animal noises.

This is no fun by myself.

OH SHIT! I peeked. His holiness is stroking himself. What a mind blowing sight. Maybe I can time this just right and cum when he does.

The gold silk falls to cover his eyes and a pink flush tints his skin. God he's gorgeous. I can smell him with my enhanced demon senses. What do'ya know a good side to being a half breed.

I'm biting my knuckles in order to remain quiet. He finishes with a deep sigh and an odd look on that handsome face. Oh god did he hear me? He looks…upset. What the hell would he have to be upset about? He's not the one who had to watch and not touch.

Aw crap I think he heard me. He's already gotten dressed, damn that was fast, and walking this direction.

So long world this is the end of Sha Gojyo. Been nice knowing ya.

"Ha-ha! oh hey Sanzo what're you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

To Dream a Little Dream

Pt. 5

OH MY FUCKING GOD. There was someone behind the bush. And it just so happens to be my problem. I have my gun I could shoot you right here and now. But then my questions would never get answered. Damn.

And you just sit there and ask what I'm doing here. It's obvious that you've seen what just happened. I can feel the blush start down at my toes. Damn. How embarrassing. This isn't the way I wanted things to go. Why isn't the ground opening up to swallow me whole? Stupid old hag of a merciful goddess. Can't count on her for anything. Not even a little privacy. What good are the gods for if they can't protect you? Oh yeah I quit asking that a long time ago.

I keep my gun steady on its target. My heart is pounding. Can you hear it? Why do you keep staring? Why won't you say anything? Those eyes…I'm getting lost.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole?" I spit out. You just sit there on ground with that ridiculous grin stretched across your face.

"Nice seeing you Sanzo."

"What? Listen jerk off I asked you a question." I'm not sure how long I can actually stay mad. You have that same stupid sheepish look on your face when you found out Hakkai was alive. "I hope you enjoyed the last thing you're ever gonna see?"

"As a matter of fact…I did." Your answer stuns me.

"What?"

"You put on quite a show Master Sanzo." Now you've got me off balance. This is not a position I'm use to being in. "So where's the bottomless pit today?"

"Why? You want to watch him too?"

"Gross. No thanks, I prefer a prettier showpiece." You're still grinning at me.

How is it that you have me on guard even while you remain on the ground? How much of my left over dignity would I give up if I just pounced on you where you are and demand a show of my own? Where the hell had that come from?

"Stand up." I motion with the gun.

You've thrown your hands into the air. "Whoa wait a sec. Sanzo you're not gonna kill me for that are you?" a momentary look of panic crosses your face,

I don't know.

"I should. Why the hell were you watching me?"

"Well like I said I enjoyed the show." You lightly brush across a newly started erection.

"You sick fuck. You're getting hard even when I'm threatening you?"

"Thanks for noticing." Smug satisfaction paints your face. Now I have no clue what to do. I can feel the gun waver in my hand. My mind is a big blank space. What was I doing? What the hell did you do to me?

"Sanzo? You okay?" I can hear the concern in your voice.

"I…yeah I'm fine." I give my self a mental shake. I don't want those images now. Please dear god not now.

Your eyes. Your smile. God the way your hair is blowing in the breeze. I fight to not reach out and touch.

No touch, no touch, no touch…damn it why not? Why do I continue to deny this one thing? No touch. I don't need anyone else. I do fine on my own.

My shoulders are suddenly on fire. You're shaking me.

"Hey man you ok?"

"Gojyo." I hear the weakness in my voice and despise it. I'm not weak damn it. "Let go now or I'll hit you so hard you'll have to yawn to scratch your nuts." Now that sounded more like me.

"Fine." You yank your hands away. "Just didn't want you to fall on that pretty ass. You don't need anymore bruises."

A blush of shame stains my face. I can feel it. The heat rises, threatening to engulf me again.

"Shut the fuck up. What would you know about it?"

"Well I did see you in the buff your holiness." Damn smart mouth.

Where did my gun go?

"Missing something?" you let it swing on a finger. "Can't have you shooting me now."

"Give it back asswipe." I will not reach out and grab it like a petulant child.

"Nope don't think so." You smirk at me now. "So why are you here? Did the talking heads give you a mission out this direction?"

"I…umm…" why the fuck am I stuttering?"I needed to talk to you about something important."

"So you came all this way for little old me?" why do you look startled?

"Yeah." Damn I hate feeling humbled.

"Good I've got to talk to you too."

We walk towards a large tree and sit down. Each pulling out a cigarette to smoke.

"You start Sanzo." God your generosity is overwhelming at times.

"First my gun." I hold out my hand.

"Promise you won't shoot me?"

"Just give it." I demand.

You place it gingerly in my hand and allow a few fingers to slide down my hand.

It makes me shiver.

Alright I'm here, you're here, and we're talking. I need to stay calm and rational. Then I glance at you and all rational thoughts are gone with the wind.

You're so close. And you smell so good.

I'm lost and it's all your fault.


	6. Chapter 6

To Dream a Little Dream

Pt. 6

Wow! here we are talking. I notice he has a shell shocked, far away look on his beautiful face. I really want to reach out and touch him. What's going on inside that head?

Damn I should have brought along something to drink.

Why has he shrunken into himself? It bothers me that he's ducked back into that stony shell of his?

"So what did you want to talk about?" it's an honest question but he seems shaken.

"I needed to know something important but only if you promise not to laugh."

I make a little cross mark across my heart. "I promise I won't." I leave off the "cross my heart and hope to die" part because I know that if I do laugh or giggle I will die and quickly.

"This isn't easy for me." Is that a quiver in his voice?

"I know that much." I want to reach out and stroke his face and tell him it's alright. That what ever he has to say I'll listen.

He drops back into silence once more, lighting another cigarette. I'll let him set the pace. He's watching the smoke drift in the air.

"I'm really sorry about watching you bathe." I hope I have enough sincerity in my voice. "But yet I'm not." Gotta be honest here. He gives me a silent nod. Seeing him like this is making me even hornier. God damn he's sexy when he's being shy. I want to reach out and hold him, to comfort him. I'm not sure that I should but I reach out and touch his hand. It feels electric. Does he feel it too?

He stares at my hand on his as if it was some foreign object. I withdraw after a few more moments. I've got more then enough patience to wait this out. I know not to press my luck. It's sort of like wanting and waiting for mom to love me. It seems like it's next to impossible, but I'll wait just the same.

After what seems like an eternity he whispers. "I want to know how you feel about me?"

Damn wasn't expecting that one. "What'dya mean?" could it be that it was me he was thinking about?

"Just what I said." There goes that defensive barrier again. "It's a simple enough question even for your limited knowledge."

Great ask me how I feel then insult me. Yeah this is the Sanzo I know. Crazy assed jerk. "Aside from the fact that you just put me down, which I can kinda understand, I guess I …well shit I guess I like you." There I said it; it's out in the open. Go ahead and fillet my soul.

His breathy sigh sounds like one of relief. "Thank you."

"So alls fair here I'll ask the same thing." Yeah I got a little pushy. "How do you feel about me?"

He takes a deep breath and says…


	7. Chapter 7

To Dream a Little Dream

Pt. 7

Alright I'm here, I asked you the question, you told me how you feel, and then you ask me the same question and my mind goes dead. Damn it I had it all planned out. I knew what I was going to say and then…nothing. I know I look foolish sitting here opening and closing my mouth like an idiot but I can't think of a single thing to say. So I make a conscious effort to close my mouth and cover it all with silence. Shit I'm not a coward, this is the reason I came here.

Those red gems are watching me. I can feel it. I turn to face you and get caught up in your eyes. "I…uh like you too." Fuck that sounded like some school kid saying.

"Look Gojyo I don't understand why but I can't get you out of my head." There that was stronger.

"I've been thinking about you too Sanzo." You smile softly. God I love when you smile like that. Wait …what? Aw damn.

"I'm not use to something like this."

"I understand." How can you be so comforting?

When you put your hand on mine before, it was like a bolt of lightening went through me. Did you feel that too? Right then you do the same thing; you place one of your hands on top of mine then wind our fingers together. Alright part of my body shut down, meaning my brain. And another part of my body sprung to life, meaning just your touch is enough to make me hard again even after I had taken care of that problem not so very long ago. Hell I was still shivering slightly from the coldness of the water.

We spend some time like that. Just sitting here smoking and being together. I like things like this. When I pull my hand away you release with a gentle squeeze. We both open our mouths at the same time and stop what ever we were going to say.

"Go ahead Sanzo what did you want to say?"

"Nothing much more then what I already did."

"Okay." Then you add nervously. "So where does that leave us?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"We like each other, which is great but where do we go from here?"

Hey how did you get to be the rational one? I can hear noises coming out of your mouth. I can see your mouth moving. Why can't I understand it all? Where did my brain go?

You must have noticed that something wasn't right because the noise has stopped. And you're watching me quiet intensely.

"What?" I blurt out.

"You ok?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" ah there's my confidence gaining ground once more, although I'm still distracted by your mouth. Why in hells name would I be focusing on that?

I must be nodding and shaking my head at the correct times because you're still chatting away. And I must be looking interested, but for all I care right now you could be saying how the moon was made of blue cheese and walnuts.

Did you know your eyes have a sexy sparkle when you're talking? They light up so brightly. I'm being drawn to them I can feel it. I don't even know what you're saying. And then a light goes on in my head.

I do something no one alive would believe possible for me to do.

I lean over and kiss you. And the world stops.


	8. Chapter 8

To Dream a Little Dream

Pt. 8

Wow did he just do that? Not something I expected out of Sanzo but nice anyway. His lips are warm but the kiss was a bit harsh. Guess I have to teach him how to kiss more gently.

His face is amazing right now, all flushed pink, not sure if it's 'cause he's embarrassed or thrilled. His eyes have taken on a darker hue and they glisten in the sunlight. So beautiful. I think he may have stunned himself 'cause he's just sitting there with this odd look on his face. Ah crap! I hope he's not having second thoughts. Is there something on my face that shows any kind of displeasure? I don't think so. I like kissing of what ever sort, a whole lot. So I don't think that's it.

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks! that was nice." Ahh his face just softened. He was worried about that. But now he's bright red I guess he's still embarrassed for making the first move. I can't wait to do that again.

"Yeah well don't get all girlie on me about it."

I can't help it…I giggle. Same old tough guy. He's not going to be the kind to buy flowers for. Maybe some other sort of gift, but defiantly not flowers. And I get the fan to the back of my head for that giggle. Yep! That's our Sanzo.

To keep him off balance, which is the best way to keep him…I kiss him back. But I don't have a beginners kiss, oh no he gets the best of my experienced life. To my delight he's still a bit shy but returns the kiss. His first honest sweet kiss.

A breathy sigh caresses my cheek when we part. He tries to pull back further but I've placed my hands on his face, holding him still. He blinks in surprise. How cute is that? Should I tell him that he needs more practice kissing? How would he take that? Better not just yet.

I let go of his face and light up another smoke. He's so touchy I don't want to scare him away. So I just take his hand once more and we watch the stream flow, and listen to the birds singing. What a great place.

"Hey!"

"Hmmm what Sanzo?"

"Thanks for not making a big deal out of it."

"Sure no problem." Aren't I mister cool and collected? "I'll go along with however big a deal you want to make it."

We laps into silence again and my mind automatically goes into fantasy mode.

I watch as we reach out in that cold stream, clinging to each other for a little bit of warmth. Our naked bodies brush together in the gentle current. And being the wicked water demon that I am it gets me very excited.

My fantasy fast forwards and we're on the grass, kissing and touching, licking and groaning, wrapped around each other in a snug little bliss. His fingers are twisted tightly in my hair and I don't care one little bit. He bites my shoulder when I push inside him…

CRAP! God I hope he doesn't see the state I'm in right now. I really need that cold water. I peek over at him through the draping of my hair. Good it looks like he's taking a nap. I do a quick strip and wade in the water.

GOD DAMN IT FUCKING FREEZING! How the hell did he stand it? I think I have goose bumps where there shouldn't be goose bumps. At least the frigid water had the needed effect. When I shove the hair off my face I find that I'm nose to nose with him.

Oh boy this is the stuff dreams are made of.


	9. Chapter 9

To Dream a Little Dream

Part 9.

When you kissed me back all I could think was "Wow you're a good kisser…but how would I know any different. Aw hell I don't care." I enjoyed the kiss.

I'm so comfortable in your presence that I fall asleep and I don't do that easily around just anyone. Yet here I am drifting off to another one of those dreams. I'm conscious enough to realize that but too far in to care.

I gasp as you trail your fingers down my body. It leaves a line of goose bumps in its wake. Your smiling face lowers to mine and you place soft kisses all over. Your hand has reached the waistband of my jeans where you undo the button and zipper with ease. I feel as if I'm going to go up in flames as your hand begins its erotic dance. I'm amazed once more how good it feels to be handled by someone other than myself. Your other hand is now snaking its way under my shirt to tease a nipple to hardness. I scream your name as that relentless hand keeps guiding me to the end. I throw back my head and shout at my release…

Ah! Holy hell…well that was some dream. I wake up panting. Glancing around I see the heap that you made of your clothes, then you in the water. I watch as you float around. The true nature of your heritage can be seen. You're in your element here as much as you are on land or fighting.

Your flame color hair is halo'd around your head. And I can't help but chuckle when you take a mouthful of water and spray it into the air fountain like, much as a child would do.

I need to be in that water too.

Striping and folding my clothes once more I wade in to the icy current. The water feels good against my heated flesh. I duck under to get the full effect of the chill. After the dunking I watch you to gauge where I can meet up with you.

I make sure to be right in front of you when you surface. I wait till you push back your hair and I lean in close, nose to nose.

The sunlight makes the water droplets running down your body sparkle. I poke one with my finger and trail it down your chest.

"Gettin' kinda pushy there aren't you monk?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Nah just sayin'"

"Good you'd better not complain." I mockingly hold my fist up. "It's taken a lot of soul searching to get me to this point I hope you know?"

You grasp my upraised fist and press it to your lips. "Yeah I know." I make a half hearted gesture to pull away, but you draw me in closer until we are pressed together.

I'm waiting for the dream to end abruptly but it never happens.

God this is real. And this is what I've wanted.

"Sanzo?" You lift my face to yours. "Are you one hundred per cent sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Good cause from here, there's no going back."

"I know." I will face this head on. I'm no silly, fainting girl. I've gone up against worse and survived.

Now that I'm in your arms it feels right. Like a part that was missing or out of place just got to were it needed to be.

"Come on Sanzo lets make those dreams real."


End file.
